Sleeping Beauty
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: What would happen if Crow was the daring Prince Phillip who had to save his princess, Jack was his father, and Yusei was the father of a cursed Princess. What if Carly, Akiza and Luna were three Fairies? Find out in this version of Sleeping Beauty crossed with 5D's. YuseixOc CrowxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Vampy:** Hey everyone, here is the start of my new Disney movie fanfic with Yu-Gi-Oh in the mix! This time, it will be Sleeping Beauty, with Crow as our daring Prince Phillip and my 5d's OC, Kyoko as our lovely Princess Aurora! GothicSurferGirl 5d's OC, Melinda, will be featured as well!

**Jack:** Vampy does not own Walt Disney Sleeping Beauty or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters, she only owns Kyoko and this version.

**Vampy:** Enjoy everyone!

Prologue

In a faraway land, long ago, there lived a King and his fair Queen, who for many years, longed for a child and finally, their wish was granted. A daughter was born, which overjoyed King Yusei and his Queen, Melinda. They had given her the name Kyoko, for she was a wonderfully pure child, just as her name meant. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of High or Low estate could pay homage to the infant princess.

And our begins on this most joyful of days.


	2. Ch1: The Beginning of the Curse

**Yusei:** Vampy does not own Walt Disney Sleeping Beauty or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters, she only owns Kyoko and this version.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Curse

King Yusei was currently walking into the room that his wife was in, caring for their newborn baby girl, Princess Kyoko, a big smile gracing his face. Melinda was currently feeding the child, her long bright blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun, her back to him. She was wearing a amber color dress with a gold hem and silver sleeves today, her favorite one, a light silver veil pinned to her gold crown, going down to her shoulders. She was currently humming a song as she pulled the child away, her bright purple hair noticeable on top her head. Queen Melinda fixed her dress, before standing and laying her sleeping child into the bassinet. Yusei had gotten behind her and pulled her into a hug, making Melinda giggle softly.

"Have the invitations been sent out?" She then asked, as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"Yes, they've all been sent, including to the Three Good Fairies and to your cousin, King Jack and his son, Prince Crow. Don't worry about a thing, nothing can go wrong today, it's a wonderful day to celebrate our daughter's birth." Yusei said, smiling to her, before kissing her forehead. They then looked at their daughter affectionately, who was sleeping.

(Hours later)

In the now crowded throne room, King Yusei and Queen Melinda smiled as they looked at everyone that had attended, especially King Jack and his son, as well as Kyoko betrothed, Prince Crow, whose bright orange hair was slicked back, causing the spikes to face down. Jack brought his soon up to be the first of the guest to see the child, Melinda standing next to him as he gave a creeped out face at the infant. The sounds of trumpets were then heard, signaling the arrival of the Three Good Fairies.

The eldest of the three fairies, Akiza, was the first to be seen. She had shoulder length red hair with elbow length bangs, pale skin and amber brown eyes. She was wearing a rose red cloak trimmed with white with long sleeves that went past her hands, over a long strapless gown and a red choker. Her wings were large, shimmering with a red like shine.

The second of the fairies, Carly, was next. Her long straight black hair was easily seen going down to her waist, her sterling grey eyes hidden behind thick glasses, her skin just as pale as Akiza. She was wearing a leaf green bodice with a black skirt that ended at her ankles, revealing black boots, and darker green cloth surrounding her wrist. Her wings were as large as Akiza, shimmering with a green light.

The youngest of the fairies, Luna, was finally seen. Her turquoise blue hair went down mid back, her bangs framing her child face, her grey-gold eyes shining and her skin as pale as her friends. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron over it, suiting her child figure, ending mid calf, revealing her white shoes. Her wings were smaller; shimmering like it was dusted with blue glitter.

The fairies bowed politely before the King and Queen, before walking over to the child, and cooing her, giggling as Kyoko reached out for them. Akiza then faced the King and Queen.

"Your highnesses, each of us shall bestow a gift for young princess, only one gift though, no more no less." Akiza began, before lifting her hand, the sleeve falling to reveal her wand wielding hand. "My gift will be that of beauty, with hair as violet as the darkest Iris and lips that will shame the red, red rose." She then said, smiling, her spell starting on the child. She then moved out of the way for Carly, who smiled.

"My dear tiny princess, my gift to you will be that of song." Carly said, flicking her wrist, her spell starting on the child as well. She was about to move out of the way for Luna when lightening striked in the center of the room. Soon it ended and there stood an evil man by the name of Kalin, a warlock whose power was feared by all. The fairies gasped, as Melinda picked up her child, holding her tightly to her chest.

"May, what a glittering assemblage you have here King Yusei. Royalty, Nobility, the Gentry and look, how quaint, even the fairies." Kalin said, smirking when Akiza had to hold Luna back, the little girl glaring. "Anyway, I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation, was there perhaps a mix up?" He then asked.

"You weren't wanted." Luna said rudely, Carly now holding her back.

"Not wanted!" Kalin said, before laughing. "I see, how sad, I've seen the future and I've became very interested in the princess but if I'm not wanted, then I guess I'll just leave." Kalin said, smirking, before turning, his black cloak stretching out behind him as he started to walk. Melinda stopped him though.

"And, you're not offended your Excellency?" She then asked. Kalin turned to face her with a smirk.

"Why no your majesty and to prove that I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow the child with a gift." Kalin said, as the three fairies got before the queen in a protective stance, each glaring. Kalin then began to chant:

"_Listen well, all of you,  
the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty,  
beloved by all who know her._

_But…_

_Before the sunsets on her sixteen birthday,  
She will on the spindle of a spinning wheel,  
And DIE!"_

"Oh no!" Melinda cried, holding her child defensively to her chest, Yusei holding his wife and daughter close. But it was useless, as the curse was placed on the sleeping infant. Melinda bit her bottom lip in worry, as Kalin laughed.

"Seize him!"Yusei ordered, glaring at the man. However, before the guards could take Kalin, lightening surrounded him and soon he disappeared. Melinda allowed a tear to run down her cheek as she stared at her daughter. "Yusei what will do?" She then asked.

"Not to worry your highness, Luna here has yet to give her gift to Princess Kyoko." Carly said, as Akiza placed a hand on the depressed female.

"So then you can remove this horrible curse?" Yusei asked, a glimmer hope in his eyes.

"Oh no! Kalin magic is much too powerful for me to remove it but I can change it." Luna said, leaving the glimmer of hope in her parents. Luna then walked over, her wand hand up. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked mans trick, a spindle your finger shall prick, a ray of hope there may still be in this. The gift I give to thee, not in death, but in sleep shall be the prophecy you keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true loves kiss, the spell shall break." Luna recited, her magic changing Kalin curse, bending it to her well.

Melinda and Yusei looked to each other, wondering now how to keep their daughter safe from this curse.


End file.
